1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for the tight connection of a metal pipe to a receiving sleeve.
2. Description of the Preferred Embodiments
In many areas of technology, it is necessary to effect a fast, detachable and tight connection of a metal pipe, especially a metal pipe of small nominal dimensions, to a receiving sleeve which forms a component part of a stationary or movable unit, e.g., a housing, or which is fastened by its end to a line, in particular to a hose.
Previously, a one-piece plastic sleeve was used to connect a metal pipe of this type with a receiving sleeve, this plastic sleeve being tightly locked with the receiving sleeve. For this purpose, the plastic sleeve is glued to the metal pipe. In this arrangement of the end of the metal pipe, the use of different materials (metal, plastic) as well as the fact that the plastic sleeve is glued to the metal pipe is disadvantageous. This brings about substantial problems with respect to disposal and recycling. Furthermore, the gluing requires special drying times and curing times, especially when the connection is to be made in the area of high operating temperatures, e.g., between 100.degree. C. and 150.degree. C. This is the case, for instance, in the cooling system of a motor vehicle. Furthermore the majority of glues available for fixing plastic sleeves to metal pipes are toxic and accordingly pose considerable environmental problems. Moreover, the number of glues which can be used is limited by the fact that only a few glues withstand large temperature change stresses over a satisfactory period of time otherwise, premature aging will occur. However, premature aging will result in leaks, particularly in the cooling system of a motor vehicle engine. As a result, the connections between metal pipes and receiving sleeves will have to be changed repeatedly in the course of regular servicing during the normal lifetime of a motor vehicle.